The objective of this program is to provide training that will improve the ability of researchers and/or[unreadable] practitioners to apply scientific knowledge to prevent and mitigate environmental degradation and[unreadable] exposures to adverse environmental conditions. The training program will emphasize the interdisciplinary[unreadable] nature of environmental health issues and problems, the importance of considering preventive strategies in[unreadable] addition to remedial ones, and the application and translation of scientific knowledge in settings where it[unreadable] can make a difference to protect public health.[unreadable] The specific aims are to:[unreadable] 1. Train graduate students to understand the interdisciplinary context for assessing, solving, and[unreadable] preventing environmental health problems. Trainees will complete a program of study that provides a[unreadable] breadth of background in biomedical and non-biomedical disciplines, as well as depth in their particular[unreadable] disciplines.[unreadable] 2. Train graduate students and post-doctoral scholars to apply technical knowledge to address and[unreadable] prevent real world problems. Trainees will enroll in an interdisciplinary course (PH 271 E) on the[unreadable] application of scientific knowledge in policy and intervention contexts that also teaches communications[unreadable] skills needed to translate technical information for diverse audiences.[unreadable] 3. Engage graduate students, post-doctoral scholars, and investigators in interdisciplinary discussions of[unreadable] how current findings in science and technology innovations can be translated into terms that can be[unreadable] useful to those who can adopt or influence policies or take actions to prevent or remediate[unreadable] contamination and promote public health. This will be done through a colloquium series.[unreadable] 4. Provide opportunities for trainees to participate in projects of the Research Translation Core that will[unreadable] synthesize and assess scientific knowledge on key areas and to interact with audiences for translation[unreadable] relevant to the SBRP.[unreadable] 5. Provide support for intensive training in translation for three graduate students per year, two engaged in[unreadable] the translation of innovative technologies between laboratories and field applications.